


life is anxious, life is mean

by MiniNephthys



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nier remembers exactly what he did after he was married.  He’s also certain that he doesn’t want to tell Emil about it, and even more certain that he doesn’t want to picture anybody else doing it, much less the young King of Facade and Fyra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is anxious, life is mean

When Nier and Weiss come back inside from their conversation with the King of Facade, Emil is not asleep. Instead he’s talking to Kainé.

“Kainé, why won’t you tell me?” Emil asks.

“Because I don’t know,” she says with a sigh.

“What are you two talking about?” Nier asks. Kainé opens her mouth.

“Kainé won’t tell me what happens after the King and Fyra get married,” Emil says. Even if his face can’t show it, there’s a pout in his voice. “Nier, you were married once, so you must know!”

Nier remembers exactly what he did after he was married. He’s also certain that he doesn’t want to tell Emil about it, and even more certain that he doesn’t want to picture anybody else doing it, much less the young King of Facade and Fyra. “Uh…”

Weiss covers for him, in his own way. “What has she been filling your head with?”

“I didn’t tell him anything!” says Kainé, folding her arms across her chest. “I told you already, I don’t know what they do for weddings in Facade.”

Weiss snorts. “How can you really expect us to believe that you of all people-”

“I said ‘in Facade’, dumbass,” Kainé says. “I’m not stupid, but they’re just-”

“Kids,” Nier finishes. Kainé nods.

Emil looks between the two of them. “Why does that matter?”

“It matters because they’re not grown up yet. Even if he’s the king and they’re getting married tomorrow, they’re still kids in some ways,” says Nier, sitting down beside Emil. Weiss floats down near his shoulder. “Where we’re from, getting married is something only adults do, and some of the stuff we do along with it is for adults. So we don’t know.”

Kainé is muttering to herself. “Wonder if they keep the masks on…”

“She’s ten,” says Weiss, sounding affronted.

Kainé glares. “Not her, I mean in general! Who’s the one who assumed I was talking about the kid, you perv-”

“Ignore them,” Nier says to Emil as the other two continue to bicker. “They’re not saying anything important.”

Emil chuckles, but then is silent for a moment or two. “Getting married is a grown-up thing… so, are they worried they won’t make it to be grown-ups?”

That causes silence to fall over the group.

“It’s because they love each other,” says Nier, slowly. “And they didn’t want to put it off any longer.”

“Okay,” Emil says, and Nier can’t tell from his tone if he realizes that’s just a less unpleasant way of saying the same thing.

They’ll have plenty of time to grow up and do grown up things, Nier tells himself. Even if the King already has too much responsibility on his shoulders for somebody so young, and even if he is reckless at times, he’s strong and he has the support of his people. Fyra is beloved by everyone in the city. There’s no reason they have to rush into this.

They’ll be fine, he tells himself, and it almost sounds convincing.


End file.
